


Bro

by superserum



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, Drug Use, First Time, Frot, M/M, Masturbation, Weed, Weed Fic, bros, frat, frat AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superserum/pseuds/superserum
Summary: Steve and Bucky live in a frat. They’re straight. Mostly.





	1. Am I Gay?

It was hot. 

On any other day this weather would be perfect, but not on move-in day. Steve was drenched in sweat. He could feel his shirt clinging to his skin as he lifted the box labeled “Fragile” off the back of the rental truck. 

“Last one?” Bucky asked as he walked out of the large old house. 

“Yup!” Steve replied. He hated moving but having his best friend there made it suck less. 

“Cool. I’ll just lock up and meet you upstairs.”

Steve went inside and carried the box up the old creaky stairs. He considered himself to be in shape and even avoided the freshman fifteen but these stairs sure took a toll on him. They were staying on the top floor of the three-story frathouse and after carrying heavy boxes and furniture up the stairs all day, he was exhausted. This box in particular seemed to be the heaviest. 

“I’m loving the view!” he heard Bucky call from behind. 

Steve turned around to see Bucky a few steps below him staring at his ass. Bucky gives him a wink and Steve feels himself blushing before he rolls his eyes and replies, “Why don’t you buy me dinner first!?” They’re both laughing when Steve stumbles on one of the stairs. 

“Woah! Careful with that one bro,” Bucky says taking the box from Steve. 

“Why? What do you even have in there?” he asked, following Bucky into their room. 

Bucky sets the box on his bed and opens it with his keys. “This,” he says pulling out what Steve recognizes instantly as Bucky’s bong covered in newspaper. 

“And that’s what made it so heavy?”

“Oh,” Bucky says distracted by the bag of weed in his hands. “Nah that was cause my weights are in there too,” he continued as he put a few nugs in his grinder. 

“You didn’t think they could have broken your bong? And shouldn’t we unpack first?” Steve said watching Bucky take a hit of the bong. 

Bucky hands him the bong and says, “It’s been a long day, dude. We got up early and drove all day! Why don’t we just chill for a bit tonight and unpack in the morning?” 

Steve starts to give it back and says, “Fine, but I’ve gotta shower first. I feel gross after sweating all day.” 

Bucky smells his own armpit and winces, “Yeah I think I will too. Why don’t we just take it into the bathroom?”

“You mean hotbox?”

“Of course.”

“I’m in. Let me get out of these clothes first.” 

Bucky took a towel and his bong and left the room. Steve undressed and wrapped a towel around his waist. He checked a few boxes before he found his shower stuff and headed to the bathroom. 

The bathroom, which was located on the second floor, reminded Steve of a gym locker room. On the left were the toilet stalls and the sinks. To the right were the showers which were separated from the rest of the room by a wall of lockers. He went around to the other side where Bucky sat on the changing bench with one leg on either side taking a hit. Steve had noticed that the room was already a bit hazy from the smoke, “How many hits have you taken?!”

“I don’t know. I lost count,” Bucky laughed. “Here, catch up!” 

Steve put his stuff in the locker next to the one he assumed Bucky had just claimed and sat down facing him. Bucky passed him the bong. Steve put his lips up to the mouth of the bong, lit the bowl, and took a hit. Almost immediately he began coughing. Bucky laughed as he took the bong from him and finished off the hit. Something he had gotten used to doing. 

Hit after hit, the smoke in the room grew dense and Steve decided if he got any higher he wouldn’t be able to function. He didn’t even remember what their conversation had been about. So he got up and... or at least he tried getting up but his body wasn’t listening. Instead it wanted to lie down. He was glued to the bench but he felt like he was floating.

Eventually, after what felt like hours, he got up, hung up his towel, and grabbed his shower stuff. He walked over to the showers and turned one of them on. He stood under the cold water and just let it run down his body. He loved the way the high intensified the feeling of water against his skin. He looked over to Bucky and realized he was under the shower head next to him. Staring at him. Steve blushed immediately. 

“I can help you with that,” Bucky said, winking then looking down at Steve’s crotch, “if you want.”

Steve’s immediate reaction was to cover up but stopped when he saw Bucky was sporting a boner himself. 

“I mean it’s not like we haven’t done something like this before.”

This was true, Steve thought, but they had porn then. Straight porn. And all they did was jack off next to each other. Steve thought back to those times. He remembered watching Bucky’s hand moving back and forth—Steve was jolted back to reality mid-thought by the sudden sensation of Bucky pressing up against his back and reaching his hand around, wrapping his fingers around Steve’s hard on. 

“Is this okay?” Bucky whispered into Steve’s ear, slowly running his hand along his length, “It doesn’t mean you’re gay, you know?”

At this, Steve burst out laughing. Maybe it was the high, maybe it was the way he said it. “Is that your way of saying ‘no homo’ or something?” At this point Bucky had joined in on the laughter, immediately removing any awkwardness they felt. 

Steve turned around and pulled Bucky in for a hug, the water running down their bodies. Steve ran one hand slowly down Bucky’s back, eventually ending at his ass, gave it a squeeze and pulled back from the embrace. He then took both cocks in his hand and rubbed them together, slowly. Bucky gasped softly and put his forehead against Steve’s. They stared at each other until the water got in their eyes. Steve looked down and gradually increased the speed of his hand making Bucky twitch slightly. Steve wondered when Buck was last with a woman. He let go for a second but Bucky automatically took over with one hand and with the other he pulled Steve in by the back of his neck. Bucky couldn’t help but nibble at at the other’s neck and shoulder releasing a small but audible gasp from Steve. This pushed Bucky to the edge.

“I’m gonna cum!” breathed Steve. 

They held on to each other for support as their knees became weak. Steve felt something warm on his skin as he released his own onto Bucky whose strokes became long and slow as their fun came to an end. They stayed like this for a few seconds, panting, before Bucky pulled away, looked up at Steve and licked at the mixture of their cum on his hand. 

Suddenly, as if he had snapped out of it, he went back and finished his shower. He grabbed his towel and was gone almost as fast as they came leaving Steve wondering if it had really happened. 

After prolonging his shower, Steve noticed Bucky had left the bong so he picked it up. As amazing as it had made this experience, the weed made his mind fuzzy and gave him tunnel vision. He worried he might not remember the details that already seemed as hazy as the room he was in. He decided to take the hit anyway and went to open the windows to air out the bathroom. 

Upon returning to their room, Steve saw that Bucky wasn’t there so he got dressed and decided he would grab dinner somewhere. He couldn’t ignore the munchies any longer so after taking a final hit of the bong Steve headed out.


	2. Am I Gay? Pt.2

Steve had a lot on his mind on his walk home. Not even the smell of the pad thai he got could distract him from the big question running through his head. He thought about Bucky and the events that transpired. Had he ever thought about Bucky this way? Bucky. James Buchanan Barnes. Did he even know who that was? What did he mean when he said it didn’t mean they were gay? Had Bucky been with a guy before? And where did he go? Why did he run off so suddenly? Steve used his free hand to reach into his pocket and checked his phone again. Nothing. He put it away when he heard a familiar voice call from across the street. 

“Steve!” 

He turned and saw Maria running across the street leaving the group of people she was with behind. 

“Hi, Steve!” she said, going in for a hug, “How was your summer?”

“Not bad, you know? I did an internship back home. Didn’t do much. What about you? Do anything fun?”

“Oh my god yes. I ended up doing a summer program in London. It was totally amazing! Definitely recommend. Anyway so my sorority sisters and I were on our way to grab dinner and drinks after. You should come!”

“I would but,” Steve lifts the plastic bag with the take out containers, “I think I’m good for tonight. Maybe next time.”

“Yeah definitely...Oh yeah! You should come to the sorority on Saturday night! We’re hosting an end-of-summer party. It’s gonna be great.”

“I’ll try to make it but I can’t guarantee you anything. I’m kind of in charge of rush week this year so maybe if I’m not too busy.”

“I hope to see you there!” she said crossing the street to rejoin her group. Steve waved at her and continued up the street toward the frat. 

He turned onto frat row and the sound seemed to amplify as he passed the houses sporting Greek letters. Many of the frats he passed seemed to have something going on tonight. As he kept walking, he could hear the faint thumping of a bass which grew louder and louder as he approached the house. He thought of Bucky again. Steve hoped this didn’t ruin their friendship. He didn’t want things to change, especially if they were going to be living together for the school year. 

He opened the door and was surprised to see how many people there were. Parties weren’t really Steve’s thing. They weren’t the reason he decided to join. 

“Yeaaahh!” Steve’s thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of cheers letting him know that someone had just scored, revealing the cause of all that noise. He was about to go up the stairs when he heard:

“Steve! Steve!”

It’s Bucky. He can recognize that voice anywhere. He can even tell that he’s currently drunk. He turns and sees Bucky making his way across the crowded room with a red plastic cup in his hand. Steve considers climbing the stairs anyway but decides against it. Bucky reaches him and yells out “This is my best friend Steve!” and the whole crowd cheers. Get people drunk and they’ll hype up everything, Steve thought. He gets a better look at the space and he sees they’ve set up two tables in the living room and two in the dining room. But now cups just line the edges of three of the tables, beer spilt everywhere, as everyone was crowded around a single table. He recognized some of his fellow frat brothers, some sorority girls but noticed a lot of strangers. 

“Hey Buck!” Tony shouts, “let’s finish this!”

Bucky shouts back, “Hold the fuck up!” turns to Steve and says, “Steve! You’ve gotta stay, man! You’re my lucky charm! You walked in and I made both my shots!”

Steve looks over at the table and sees four cups in a diamond formation on the side of the beer pong table Bucky was at. On Tony’s side there were five in a cluster. Tony Stark, who was president of the frat, was unbeatable. He could be hammered and he would manage to win almost every time. 

Steve looked back at Bucky who was waiting for an answer with a look that was almost a pout but not quite. The look he gave Steve when he wanted him to do something. Steve simply raised the plastic bag in his hand and said, “Sorry, Buck, but I think I’m gonna head upstairs. The munchies hit me hard and I really need to eat this now or I might die.”

Bucky leaned in close and whispered, slurring every word, “Fuck! This isn’t about earlier right? I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry Stevie but you gotta understand. I hate the taste of cum! Bro, I’m so sorry, dude, I didn’t mean to throw up your cum, I didn’t think it would matter but if it means—“

“Wait!” Steve cut him off, “You what?!”

“I’m sorry but after I left the shower I came to the downstairs bathroom to throw up I just didn’t want you to see me. And when I came out I saw they were setting up for beer pong. I don’t know what I was thinking, you know? I was just curious but I can swallow it if—“

“Dude! Stop!...That’s gross! You’re drunk and I don’t care about that. I just thought maybe things would get weird between us.”

“Pfft. Nah,” Bucky reassured him. “I think—“

“Bucky, come back and win the game!”

“Oh, Steve, do you know Natasha?” gesturing to a beautiful redhead walking up to Bucky. “This is Steve! My bestest friend ever”

“Nice to meet you,” she said unamused. 

“I’ll be there in a bit,” Bucky said to her. They kissed and she walked away. “Totally gonna bang her later,” he mumbled turning to Steve. “Here,” he walked over to the drink table and filled his cup and handed it to Steve, “at least take some jungle juice to have with your dinner. And there are beers in the mini fridge too!”

“Thanks, Buck,” Steve replied, taking the cup, and turned to climb the stairs. He felt a quick smack on his ass that made him jump and spill some of his drink. 

Upstairs, Steve put on a show on Netflix, took out his own weed and rolled a joint. After finishing his dinner, the gross mixture in the red solo cup and a few beers, Steve knocked out before the third episode ended.

____

Steve’s eyes opened and the room was pitch black but he could feel the room spinning. Then he heard the door slam. 

“Bucky?” He whispered. 

“Shhhh,” he heard accompanied by the sound of Bucky undressing, “let’s cuddle.” He then felt Bucky climb into the bed. Steve was used to cuddling Bucky so he let him when he grabbed Steve’s arm to wrap around himself and rested his head upon other arm. Steve knew Bucky liked to be the little spoon. “Your arms are so comfortable.”

“Who would’ve guessed that you were the one saving _me_ from bullies?”

“Fuck you!” he laughed, turning around to face him, “I can—I can take you on any time,” and Steve could smell the alcohol in his breath. Even in the darkness he can feel Bucky’s smug face staring at him. 

Before Steve can react, Bucky climbs on top of him and begins to tickle him. Steve laughs uncontrollably. He struggles under Bucky desperate for a way to make him stop. Finally, he’s able to push Bucky off and flip him over in one swift move. Steve straddles Bucky’s hips and pins his shoulders down with his hands. Steve hasn’t even caught his breath when he starts laughing again, “Dude, I can feel your boner!” and he collapses on top of him. 

Bucky pushes him off and replies, “I mean I can feel yours too but you don’t see me bragging.” 

“Hey! It’s not my fault the fabric of my underwear is so thin!” 

“Not thin enough. Why don’t you take ‘em off?” removing his own. 

“How do the ladies keep themselves away from you?” Steve does the same and tosses them on the floor. 

“Say that to Natasha. Total tease.” Bucky climbs on top of Steve and presses his body against Steve’s, trapping their erections between them. Steve bucks his hips up at the sensation prompting Bucky to rock his hips gently back and forth. And then he stops. 

Steve is confused as Bucky gets up, turns on his phone’s flashlight and begins to rummage through some boxes. “What are you looking for?” 

Bucky turns the flashlight off and says “Lube!” He walks back to the bed and climbs back on top of Steve. He opens the tube and squirts a good amount on both of their cocks and rubs it around with his hand. Steve gasps at the cold lube making contact with his skin and Bucky apologizes. But Steve forgets about it as soon as Bucky resumes his movements. He starts off slow at first, sliding his dick forward and back against Steve’s. Then Steve begins to move too and they start gaining momentum. 

Steve grabs Bucky’s ass and pulls him in toward himself wanting to fill any gap between them. Bucky’s hands roam over Steve’s chest and he props himself up, a hand on each pectoral, rubbing small circles into Steve’s nipple. After seeing the effect on him, Bucky leans his head down and takes a nipple into his mouth. He nibbles and sucks at it gently sending Steve over the edge. He comes first all over their stomachs, but Bucky keeps going, spreading the cum, continuing his thrusts. Steve gets an idea and moves his hands closer to Bucky’s asshole and gently plays with the entrance. 

“Fuck,” Bucky moans and he practically crashes his face against Steve’s in what Steve realizes was an aggressive attempt at a kiss. They melt into the kiss as Bucky reaches his climax. Too worn to to even clean up they collapse into each other and slowly drift to sleep. 


	3. Am I Gay? Pt. 3

A few hours later, Steve was awoken by the brightness of the sun coming through his window. The sudden light made him want to hide under the blankets but he decided to get out of bed instead before he convinced himself otherwise. 

He looked around at all the boxes looking for his duffel bag until he found it next to his suitcase. He pulled a blue t-shirt, black shorts, and a pair of running shoes out of the bag. He put on the first pairs of underwear and socks he pulled out of his suitcase, threw on the rest of the clothes and tied his shoes. He grabbed his phone and wireless earphones and was out the door, closing it quietly behind him. 

He did his stretches on the front lawn and put on a playlist before taking off on his morning run. He was a few blocks away and really into the current song when memories of the previous night came rushing back. He had completely forgotten in his early morning stupor. Or was it the hangover? The weed? Or was it a dream? It must have been a dream! It certainly felt like one. 

He tried hard to remember the details before they were gone. He wondered if anything had happened at all. He thought about everything. About Bucky. A bit too much, he realized. He slowed to a stop, got on the grass and started stretching. Anything to hide the boner he felt growing in his shorts. 

He noticed he was at the park down the street. It was early so he was surprised to see so many people up already. There were some older women walking their dogs, a group of moms with strollers, and a few people jogging like Steve was. He stared at a couple that was jogging, or he didn’t know if they were a couple they just looked like one. They were both dudes but Steve could tell they were together. It made him wonder what people thought of him and Bucky. Could people see something Steve might just now be realizing. 

He never thought of Bucky like that. He never thought of other dudes like that. But it was undeniable the way Bucky made him feel. Even though he doesn’t know exactly how he feels. Did Steve want to go as far as being in a relationship with Buck? He thought it was weird and decided not to think too much about it, though that other burning question still lingered in the back of his mind. Instead he got back up and continued his run. 

He followed the path to the hiking trail that led through the woods, taking in his surroundings as he ran: the semi-darkness caused by the morning sun filtering through the canopy above, the sounds of birds chirping and fluttering about, the smell of the air, air he could never seem to get enough of. He focused on how his panting, the crunch of his shoes against the dirt path, and his speeding heartbeat all seemed to sync up with the song he was listening to. Mostly because he didn’t want to focus on what was in front of him. 

Steve realized he had been following this shirtless dude for a while now and even slowed down enough to keep in pace with him from a distance. Steve wanted to know why. Was he attracted to him? Was Steve gay? Or was he only attracted to Bucky? Or maybe it was nothing. It has been a while since he’s been with a girl. Maybe it was just lack of sexual contact that drove him to find release with anyone regardless of gender? He wondered and focused back on the guy in front of him. 

Steve stared at his broad shoulders, that line that runs between his back muscles all the way down to his lower back that ends where his shorts begin. All leading to one of the most amazing butts Steve had ever seen. The way it bounced. The tiny running shorts left little to the imagination and still he wanted to see more. He was mesmerized. So much that he didn’t realize he was getting closer to him. Steve tried to slow down but he was unable to avoid crashing into the poor stranger. 

They stumbled and landed on the grass next to path. Steve got off the guy, apologizing over and over again. “Are you hurt?” Steve asked offering his hand. 

“I’m okay,” he replied, taking his hand and getting himself up. “Why’d you tackle me though?”

“I didn’t! I—“ Steve tried to correct him. 

“Relax!” the other dude cut him off, laughing, brushing himself off, “I’m only joking. Just watch where you’re going” He winked and took off, resuming his run. 

Steve watched him leave for a bit before calling out, “I’m Steve, by the way!”

He faintly heard “Sam!” in response and was left wondering if he’d ever learn his last name. 

After finishing his run, Steve went straight to the shower. Not only was he sweaty from his run but Steve realized he was also covered in jizz and sweat from last night. It was gross but it kinda turned him on. He removed his clothes and got the shower running. He stepped under the stream of water and seeing as no one else was in the restroom, Steve started pulling at the hard on that had been bothering him all morning. 

He felt the water running down his skin, imagined Bucky pressing up behind him. He imagined Bucky’s dick, hard, rubbing along Steve’s ass. Then he thought about Sam’s ass. Wondered what it looked like under those thin shorts. The way it looked firm but bounced with every step. He grabbed his own ass and imagined what Sam’s ass felt like in his hand. 

Steve’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening so he let out a soft groan and started actually showering. 

When he got back to the room Steve noticed Bucky was gone. It was early so he assumed he was eating breakfast if he wasn’t sleeping in. Steve was hungry but he was more tired so he lied back down. 

____

It was one in the afternoon when he woke up again. He looked around the room and saw that Bucky had put all his stuff away already. Steve wondered how he had managed to do it without making enough noise to wake him. 

Then Steve’s stomach growled prompting him to make a decision. Was he going to get breakfast, get high, or get rid of this morning wood?

He went the logical route and smoked before doing the other two. He decided to roll a joint so he took out his weed and his papers. He put some nugs in his grinder and twisted. He opened the second chamber of the grinder and began filling the paper. He rolled it up and looked back at his grinder as he sparked up the joint. The word reminded him of an app he had heard of and he became curious. After a few puffs he brought his phone out and searched: “grinder” 

As expected from a pothead’s search history, the search returned mostly results about herb grinders but something caught his eye. Under the app section of the search results between two apps with the word grinder in them was a third app. The icon was an orange mask on a black background and it was called “Grindr - Gay chat.” 

Steve’s heart raced. He didn’t know why. He didn’t know anything about the app. He was scared. He didn’t even think he was actually...gay. Or maybe he was excited. He clicked the icon and it redirected him to the app store where he downloaded it. While he waited impatiently, he went for a hit but it was already off so he relit the joint and inhaled. As the app finished, he heard a knock at the door so instead he locked his phone and placed the joint on his ash tray. 

He was suprised to see Tony Stark standing at his door.

”I thought I smelled something coming from your room,” Tony said taking a big whiff, “and i was right. Bro, you’re welcome to join us down the hall, if you'd like. We’re having a little smoke session of our own.” 

Steve thought about it for a second before declining, “Maybe next time. I was actually on my way out.” 

“Sure! No problem! Feel free to stop by any time. We do this pretty regularly,” he replied and walked away. 

Steve shut the door and sighed. He wasn’t in the mood to socialize and wasn’t really planning on leaving but he decided to go out to get himself something to eat so as to not seem like a liar. 


	4. Chapter 4

Steve headed to the coffee shop down the street. It was usually the most crowded café because of its proximity to campus but since it wasn’t even welcome week yet he figured it would be empty. Looking around he noticed he wasn’t completely wrong. It was definitely less populated than usual but he still struggled to find a seat after ordering his coffee and sandwich. There was plenty of room outside but it was still too hot for that. Eventually he spotted an empty table in the back which was luckily situated right next to an outlet. He sat down, put his phone to charge and input the WiFi password. 

He was nervous for some reason. He took a quick glance around him then looked back at his phone. He opened Grindr and made an account. After taking a few minutes to get used to the app and all the shirtlessness, Steve noticed the square next to his was highlighted and there was a red dot on the inbox icon. He tapped on the inbox and he noticed he had a few messages. The only one he was interested in was the one that read:  
_Do you happen to be at the Oak Café?_  
because he was indeed at that very location. He got nervous again and looked around the café. He opened up the sender’s profile and saw that the distance said “20 ft away.” There was no profile picture which was a bit unsettling but seeing as Steve didn’t have one either he decided to reply. 

After opening the message to reply he was surprised to see that the guy had also sent two other messages before. One which read _Hello, my name is Logan_. The other one was a picture which Steve assumed was of the mystery guy’s face. It might as well have been a head shot or something because he was gorgeous. He was about to type his reply when he heard: 

“Mind if I sit with you?”

Steve was startled by the deep voice and quickly looked up from his phone. In front of him stood a tall man with dark hair, a beard and a very handsome face. He could see the guy was obviously muscular through his shirt...

“Hello?” the man tried getting Steve’s attention. 

“I’m sorry wh–what did you say?” he asked, snapping out of it. 

“I asked if you don’t mind me sitting here.”

“Sure, go ahead!” Steve gestured to the empty chair, “I’m Steve by the way. You’re the guy...”

“Nice to meet you, Steve. And, yes, I’m Logan,” he said as they shook hands. “I’m on my way out but I had to introduce myself. I saw you walk in and I hopped on the app hoping to see you on it. I saw a blank profile and took a chance,” he added with a chuckle, “I hope that’s not too weird.”

“No, not all,” he replied with a small laugh, blushing. 

“I mean you can find some real creeps on that app, am I right?”

“Actually, I’m pretty new to it. I just downloaded it today.”

“You don’t say. Well let me know if you need any help figuring it out. I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it.” At that moment, Logan’s phone buzzed. He checked it, said,” Well, I’ve got to get going,” and typed something in his phone. “I sent you my number just in case you ever wanna grab a coffee or something...” he added with a wink. He then got up and made his way towards the exit. Steve couldn’t help but stare at his ass as he walked away from him.

____

Back at the frat, Steve was both relieved and disappointed that Bucky wasn’t there so he locked the door to his room and climbed in bed. He lit the joint and opened the app to find his inbox flooded with dick pics. Surprisingly, Logan had sent pics as well which was perfect because he had made Steve horny as fuck. He began stroking as he looked through them. Two of them were of his massive dick.

Other than in porn (and Bucky’s), Steve hadn’t seen another guy’s cock. And even in porn he never really paid attention. It was different knowing that he had just seen the person this dick belonged to thirty minutes ago. He wondered if he would ever get the opportunity to see it in person. He thought about licking it. Putting it in his mouth. Seeing how much of it he could take in. He wondered what it tasted like. He wondered what it felt like to have a dick deep in—

And like that he came. He felt a bit ashamed at how fast it happened but he reassured himself when he remembered he was holding it in all morning. After cleaning himself up, he knocked out.

_____

Steve woke to the thumping of music from downstairs. After a few bong hits and chugging two beers he followed the music. Typical of a Friday night, Steve saw many of his frat bros partying with the countless girls they’ve invited Steve found the alcohol and poured himself some beer. 

He looked around for Bucky but he couldn’t find him until he heard the sounds of beer pong. He knew Bucky would be there. Steve approached the tables and sure enough Bucky was at one of the ends, winning. It was a dumb game but it kinda made him proud knowing Bucky was so good at it. Steve watched as Buck got ready to throw. The concentration on his face. His beautiful face. He stopped staring to follow the ball as it flew through the air across the table and landed directly in one of the cups. He loved seeing the happiness in Bucky’s face as he celebrated but the smile on Steve’s own face disappeared as Bucky turned to kiss the girl next to him. 

_I’m straight_ , Steve thought to himself, _We both are_. He had no reason to be jealous. It’s not like he and Bucky we’re together or anything. They were just messing around, right? They’re just friends. Best friends. And he didn’t want to ruin that. Yet he couldn’t shake the feeling. He felt hurt. Betrayed almost. He wished so badly to be the girl in Bucky’s arms. Steve tried to ignore his thoughts and instead went to get another drink. 

“Steve!” he heard as he approached the drink table, “take a shot with us!” It was Wanda and Maria and a few of their sorority sisters. Steve reached for one and they clinked glasses. 

“To a great semester!” Maria called out and they all cheered as they took the shot. 

“I love this song!” someone cried out and they all screamed. Wanda and Maria grabbed Steve by the hands to lead him to dance floor. 

“Let me just grab a drink and I’ll meet you there,” he said in response. He turned back to the drink table and poured himself two shots and a cup of jungle juice. He took the shots, chugged the jungle juice and poured himself another cup. After that he joined the girls on the dancefloor. By the time he rejoined them, half the girls already had a dance partner so he danced with the rest of the group. Steve could feel the alcohol kicking in and he suddenly didn’t care that he wasn’t that great a dancer. He sipped on his drink, danced and sang along to the songs he knew. Song after song, drink after drink, the girls slowly partnered off and Steve was left dancing with a blonde girl he hadn’t met. 

“Are you a Zeta, too?” he asked. 

“Yeah, Maria’s my roommate.” 

“I’m Steve, by the way.” 

“I know— I mean, I’m Sharon. You don’t happen to have a lighter do you?” Steve reached into his pocket and brought out a blue bic. 

“Perfect,” she said as she pulled a blunt out of her bra, “help me light it?” 

She put the blunt between her fingers and lifted it to her lips. She looked him in the eyes as he put the flame up to the end and she softly puffed it to light it. She took two quick drags and passed it to Steve. They passed it back and forth a few times before Sharon’s friends around her took notice and asked to join so she handed them the blunt. “Well, I’m not gonna be seeing that blunt again,” she laughed. 

At that Steve pulled out a joint from his pocket and lit it. Steve could already feel the effects of both substances interacting. He was cross faded. It was a strange feeling but he liked it. Sharon seemed to be feeling it too as they continued dancing and sharing the joint. At one point Sharon took a big hit and gestured to Steve to get closer. She pressed her lips to his and exhaled. Steve was caught off guard at first but went along with it as soon as he realized it was a shotgun. He inhaled the smoke and melted into the kiss. He forgot to come up for air and started coughing out smoke as soon as they separated. Sharon laughed uncontrollably and Steve did too then they kissed again. When they broke the kiss, Steve looked up and caught Bucky staring at them from across the room but turned away as soon as his eyes met Steve’s. 

Steve felt a bit guilty for some reason but he ignored it. He wondered if Bucky was jealous. He doubted it. 

Maria came up to them and asked if they wanted a final shot, “the girls and I wanted to get some snacks,” she added. 

“You coming?” Sharon asked Steve after they took the shot. 

“Actually, I think I’m gonna go to bed.” 

“But you’ll go to ours tomorrow, though, right?” Maria interjected.

“Wouldn’t miss it!” Steve smiled. 

“See you then,” Sharon said placing a kiss on his cheek and they left.

  
_____ 

Steve went upstairs but regretted it almost instantly. He reached his room but he heard moaning and noticed the sock on the door. Bucky.


	5. Chapter 5

Betrayal? 

Steve couldn’t tell how he was feeling. He had no reason to feel any way at all but it was there. This horrible feeling in his chest. He couldn’t breathe and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. Bucky was straight. Steve was straight. Steve should be glad that his bro was getting some. Instead he was jealous and mad. He wanted Bucky all to himself but he knew it could never happen.

Steve ran down the stairs and straight out the door. He tried hard to hold back the tears. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this so he just kept walking. He tried to clear his head but all he could think about was Bucky so he pulled out his phone and opened Grindr to distract himself. He went to his inbox and remembered his interaction from before. He ignored the other messages and searched for one in particular. 

Logan wasn’t online but Steve remembered about his phone number. He hesitated but finally copied it to a new outgoing message.  
_Hey, Logan_  
_It’s Steve_  
_you up?_

As he waited for a response, Steve decided to look through his inbox. He had so many messages but he doubted they were all from real people. He scrolled through one unsolicited dick pic after the other. Some better than others but nothing that really interested him. His phone buzzed and he noticed a new message. He checked the profile and was unsurprised to see another headless torso. 

The message read  
_I don’t usually message blank profiles but you’re very close so I thought I’d take a chance ;)_

The next message was a picture and it made Steve’s heart race. He was beautiful. Like a god straight from mythology. He had beautiful light brown hair and bright blue eyes. Steve raced to see the distance in his profile and was delighted to confirm that he was indeed very close. “114 ft away,” it read. Then he received two more messages from him:  
_horny as hell_  
_got a face pic?_

Steve blushed and thought about sending a picture. He wondered if this guy was even real but he was too drunk to care so he pressed send. 

The other guy replied with his location and said _Come over ;)_

Steve followed the map to where the pin was and found himself outside a tall apartment building. As he approached the glass door he heard a buzz and a click which he assumed was the door unlocking so he pushed the door and entered the building. This time he heard a ding and the elevator on the right opened up. Steve entered and it closed and began moving. He didn’t even know what floor to press. The elevator rose and before he could talk himself into leaving, it stopped and opened. He looked up and saw the guy from Grindr standing there waiting for him. 

I hope that wasn’t too weird. I saw you coming from my window. I realize now as I say it how stalkerish it sounds,” he laughed and put his hand in the way of the elevator doors to stop it from closing, “Are you coming?”

Steve realized he was just standing there staring but he snapped out of it and said “Not yet,” blushing immediately after realizing he had said it out loud, adding a nervous laugh. 

The other guy laughed too and it helped Steve feel less awkward. He didn’t know what he was doing here and he knew he wouldn’t be doing this if he weren’t drunk. 

“Come on,” leading him down the hall, “I’m Thor by the way.”

Of course his name is Thor, he thought. “I’m Steve,” he replied, “Nice to meet you.”

Thor felt he couldn’t unlock his door fast enough. As soon as he got it open he pulled Steve in for a kiss and dragged him inside. He closed the door by practically slamming Steve against it as he deepened the kiss and bucked his hips against him. Steve noticed Thor also tasted like alcohol and he kinda liked it. Thor’s lips were soft but the kiss was rough and his beard was prickly against his skin. Steve’s hands roamed Thor’s body wanting to pull him in even closer than he was. He felt his muscular back leading all the way down to his ass. It was firm in his hands as he squeezed. Steve wasn’t able to finish admiring it when Thor pulled apart, gasping for air, to take Steve’s shirt off. In the few seconds they lost contact Steve already missed Thor’s warmth against his body. 

Thor removed his own shirt and moved Steve to the bed. He pushed him onto it and climbed on top. Thor kissed Steve again but this time it was less rough and deeper than before. “you top or bottom?” he breathed into Steve’s mouth. Steve froze at that and Thor became confused, “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing...it’s just that I’ve never done it before so I wouldn’t know but I don’t think I wanna try now. If that’s okay...”

“That’s fine by me. Wouldn’t wanna do anything you weren’t okay with. We just suck each other off then!”

Thor went back to kissing Steve and Steve just melted into it. He felt Thor leave his mouth only to trail kisses down his chin, his neck. Steve tangled his fingers in Thor’s longs hair as he stopped to suck at one of his nipples causing Steve to hold in a moan. Thor’s mouth traveled lower and lower until he was on his knees at the foot of the bed. Steve propped himself up on his elbows as he watched Thor struggle with his pants. He finally got the belt undone and slid the pants off of him, underwear included. Steve couldn’t help but laugh when his already hard dick bonked Thor on the chin as it popped out of his underwear. Steve watched Thor put his mouth around his dick and felt the wet warmth that accompanied it. The moan that escaped this time he could not suppress. Thor’s head bobbed up and down Steve's length, taking in a bit more each time. 

“Wait!” Steve practically yelled. Thor stood up, startled. “Sorry,” he went on, “I just didn’t come too soon.”

Thor smiled and took his pants off next. Steve went to his knees. He admired the beautiful man before him before instinctively taking Thor’s cock in his mouth, hoping he was doing it right. Steve couldn’t help but grab Thor’s perfect little ass. He massaged it in his hands as his head moved back and forth. Then Thor pulled him back up for a kiss. They jerked their bodies together trying to create any friction between them until Thor took both dicks in his hand and stroked them. They kissed passionately as they both approached the end. Thor rubbed their erections faster until they burst all over each other. They fell onto the bed as their climax ended. And they just stayed there panting. 

Moments later, Steve felt the shame creeping up on him. He got up and started getting his things. Thor got up too and reached for a rag he had nearby. He went to Steve and wiped him off saying, “You can stay if you’d like.”

“I would but I’ve gotta get up early...”

“Sure. No problem,” Thor smiled and helped him gather his things.

Steve got dressed and with a final kiss he left.

_______

When Steve got back to the frathouse he went upstairs and headed straight for the shower. He felt a bit gross but he thought about Thor and the fact that it was his come that had been all over him. After the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed to his room. 

Again as he approached the door he saw the sock. He started to get sad but he thought of Thor and it went away. He considered going back and spending the night but he decided against it. 

Instead, he went to the locker room and changed into the clean workout clothes he kept there. He was going to stay in the lounge for the night so he went down the stairs. He grabbed an extra blanket from the linen closet and walked to the lounge. He was tired so he didn’t bother to turn on the lights. He dropped himself onto one of the couches but he collided with something. Someone. 

“What the fuck!?” he heard in a familiar voice.

Steve struggled to get himself up, “Bucky?”


End file.
